Tender Loving
by katie4488
Summary: A bath and some loving. M for strong sexual content.


this is just a little something i wrote to help me blow off some steam. definitely an M rating: i happen to like words such as 'penis' and 'vagina' ('cock' and 'pussy' also work quite well) along with 'shit' and 'fuck'... definitely don't read if you find these offensive. :P

i think of this as TxG but it could be any straight couple.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>She stepped in the tub, sinking to a lying position, allowing the bubbles to cover her body. The tub was still filling and her breasts were only partially covered, the nipples visible above the light soapy spheres. She closed her eyes, allowing the warm water to relax her entire body.<p>

He stepped in the front door after a long day at work. He could smell the casserole in the oven, but glancing at the timer noticed it still needed an hour to bake. He heard water running upstairs and went to investigate.

She had let her thoughts wander but they kept returning to the image of her boyfriend - stark naked, his eyes hungry, his body aroused as he gazed on her nude form. Her hands wandered to her stomach, then her breasts, stroking the soft skin and gently squeezing her nipples into hard peaks between her fingers.

He mounted the stairs, then paused as he heard another noise above the splashing - a soft moan. Grinning, he walked quietly so she wouldn't hear his footfalls and put an ear to the bathroom door.

She gently ran her fingertips over her vulva, which was warm and wet from her fantasies and the bath water. Parting her thighs wider, she scooted her hips until she was positioned - pelvis tilted back and her vaginal entrance directly under the faucet, catching the stream of water that was still pouring out. She moaned as she felt the warm wetness pounding through her folds and into her feminine channel.

He began to shuck off his clothes, aroused by her moans, and the possibility of seeing her touch herself. Gently opening the door, he stepped in the room fully nude and was pleasantly surprised to find her writhing under the faucet, thighs spread, moaning as the force of the water on her clitoris built her arousal even more in the direction of orgasm.

She heard the sound of the door opening and glanced up at him, her cheeks flushed, and gave him a small, guilty smile, instinctively lowering her hips and shrinking under the bubbles.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he casually leaned against the door frame. "Babe. Why are you doing this on your own when I can make it so much better? Though that visual is damn hot."

She shook off her embarrassment and gave him a teasing smirk, "Oh, so you want in, do you?"

He replied, glancing down as he did so, "I most certainly want in... and _he_ agrees with me."

She followed his gaze to his hardening cock. "Ah. I see what you mean. Well then..." She beckoned him, crooking her forefinger in a "come hither" motion.

He stepped in the large tub behind her, parting his legs to make room for her as she scooted backwards to sit flush against him, her backside meeting his aroused groin.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder.

He let out a soft groan at the feel of her soft, silky skin against his front.

She sighed in contented pleasure.

He kissed her shoulder and neck repeatedly, allowing his tongue caress her soft skin.

They relaxed together for several minutes, enjoying the moment of quiet.

...

Soon afterward, the water began to run cold.

"Help me dry off?" she asked.

He grabbed a fluffy towel, then offered a hand to help her out of the bath.

She buried her toes in the soft rug and closed her eyes in bliss as he gently stroked the towel down the entire length of her body, spending extra time on her breasts and ass cheeks.

His arms turned her so that her backside was once again pressed against his arousal, and he wrapped the towel around her hair, massaging to absorb the dampness from her curls.

She grabbed her body oil and began to rub it on, first on her arms, then legs.

He watched for a few minutes, then grabbed the bottle himself and coated her breasts and nipples with the slickness.

Her hands lingered on her thighs, then, when she was sure that he was watching her, she slid her oil-dampened fingers through her folds.

He smirked, momentarily watching her touch herself, then grabbed her, hoisting her over his shoulder and gently squeezing her butt as he made his way into their bedroom.

She giggled as he flipped her over so that she landed on her back on their large bed.

He gently kissed her neck, his tongue lingering on her sweet spot, her moan resonating in his ears.

She ran her hands down his back to his ass, caressing the firm, taught muscles.

He moved his lips up her neck to meet her own, their mouths and tongues meeting in a sensual dance.

She gasped, "I want you, Baby."

He replied softly, "I want you, too, Love."

She pressed her thigh against his hip, trying to roll over so that she was on top, but he held her down. "You first" he said.

He crawled down the length of her body, stroking her aroused nipples first with his fingers, then his tongue, slowly moving down her stomach, spreading her thighs as he scooted farther down.

She closed her eyes in bliss.

He gently pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and parted her soft folds with gentle fingers.

She felt his breath on her most private area.

He let his tongue dart out to trail along her inner labia, then moved to twirl it in a teasing circle around the edge of her vaginal opening.

She gasped and moaned as she gazed down at her boyfriend adoringly, "Oh, that's incredible."

His teasing tongue darted upward and found her swollen clitoris, already stimulated by the warm water of the tub and the warm body oil, and he began to lick it carefully, up and down, as his index finger entered her vagina.

She tightly shut her eyes again at the intense pleasure radiating from her clit, spreading through her abdomen and legs.

He inserted another finger, pumping in and out steadily and maneuvering his tongue in circles.

Her head snapped back, her hips bucked upward. "Oh my god... oh my...! Keep going - don't stop!"

He knew her reactions well; it would not be long.

...

He felt the pulses of her clitoris under his tongue, felt her opening leak more wetness that coated his fingers as he gently entered them one last time, drawing out her orgasm.

She let out a sigh, unwrapping her legs from around his shoulders after she caught her breath. "Thank you."

He grinned at her. "Of course. That was fucking hot, Babe."

She rolled over, lying on her stomach, guiding him to lie on his back next to her, and stroked down his defined chest and abs, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders.

He sighed in pleasure, but silently willed her to move downward faster... his dick was pointing upward toward his stomach, straining for attention.

She sensed his impatience, and after stalling another minute with her hands rubbing his hips, she brought a hand between his legs and gently cupped his balls, the tips of her fingers stroking the sensitive flesh.

His thighs became tight and his hips inadvertently shifted forward as he basked in the feelings coursing through his length, his arousal growing steadily.

She dipped her head down and her tongue circled around his navel, then followed the thin trail of dark, coarse hairs, leading downward to his package.

He glanced down at her as she gazed up at him; her eyes dark and seductive, his worshiping hers, yet pleading at the same time.

She allowed her wet mouth to sink down on the head of his member.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft curse "Shit..."

She grasped his cock in her hands and slid his length in and out of her mouth, making a soft, wet, popping sound whenever she released the tip.

He began to move his hips, following her rhythm, basking in the pleasure her warm mouth was giving him.

...

"Baby... Babe, stop." he gasped.

She slowly allowed his length to slide out of her mouth, knowing that he wanted to hold off his climax until he could share the pleasure with her.

He ran his hands down her back and grasped her ass in his hands, squeezing tightly and pulling her up to lie on his chest.

She smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you, too Baby." she whispered as she leaned in against his lips and pressed hers against them tenderly.

...

Gentle kisses became hungry.

Hungry became passionate.

Passionate became desperate.

...

She began to rock her pelvis against him.

He felt the warm cream leaking from her opening onto his thighs.

She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed.

He grasped her hips and flipped them so he was on top.

She parted her legs, allowing him to lie against her.

He leaned forward to suck on her nipples for a few moments, as he raised his hips and shifted his pelvis to line up their genitals.

She felt his penis lightly resting against her vulva, and the shocks of pleasure as his warm mouth suckled the hard peaks atop her breasts.

He slightly rocked his hips so that his member slid between her folds, his tip rubbing up against her clit, then past it as he moved back and forth.

She began to move her own hips as well, her warm liquid coating the underside of his cock as they rubbed against each other.

He gazed deep into her eyes, silently asking for confirmation that she was ready.

She gazed deep into his eyes, giving him the permission he did not need, but sought every time they made love, being the gentleman he was.

He propped himself up with his hands just above her shoulders, glancing down as he prepared to enter her. Then he gently guided the head of his penis between her lower lips and inside her vagina. He watched his shaft enter her body, and basked in the indescribable feel of her creamy wetness surrounding him.

She watched as well, propped up on her elbows, staring at his thickness as it penetrated and thanking her lucky stars for her lover's male form, in particular the well-endowed length of solid flesh that was now beginning to fill her.

Inch by inch, he slid his penis inside her tight channel, letting out a moan as he did so. "Your pussy's so damn tight."

Her lips curved in a slight smile, "Your cock is so damn _big_."

He rested for just a second with his full length filling her completely, letting her adjust once again to his size - though they had done this countless times, her body needed a brief moment to stretch and accommodate him.

She nodded after a moment. "Okay, go ahead Baby. I'm ready."

He kissed her neck softly, then began to rotate his hips and initiate a slow thrusting motion, savoring the way her snug channel gripped his shaft. "Fuck, you're hot."

She tightened her butt and thighs and lifted her hips to match his rhythm.

...

Soon the intimate sounds of their lovemaking filled the bedroom and increased in volume. Giggles. Whispers. Moans. Curses. Gasps. The wet noises of his member thrusting into her dripping canal. The rhythmic "thwap-thwap-thwap" of his large balls slapping against her ass cheeks.

He suddenly pulled out and rocked his length, now coated with her wetness, upward through her folds and over her clitoris.

She gasped each time his penis rubbed against her engorged nub, stimulating her.

He pulled her to him and rolled them over, so that she now had the upper hand.

She reached behind her and grabbed his member, lifting her hips up and sliding back down to mount him.

He grasped her hips and guided her as she began to move. "Yeah, Babe, ride my cock... just like that."

"Yeah? Like that? Does that pussy feel good and tight around your big, hard, cock?" she crooned, rocking her hips faster and faster, her small but full breasts bouncing with every downward motion.

He couldn't even reply, but squeezed his eyes shut and thrust his member upward into her tight channel as she rode him furiously, panting in her exertion.

...

He was back on top, his buttocks tight, his hips rocking, his member driving again and again and again into her tight, wet sheath.

She had placed a pillow under her hips so he could drive deeper, her hips tilted upward, her legs spread wide.

The moans from both of them continued to grow louder, their pleasure growing as their climaxes drew near.

His hand grasped her breast, then slid down to her vulva, his fingers gently massaging the very top of her folds, then dipping down in her wetness to find her clit, never ceasing his passionate thrusting movements.

She let out a moan as his wet finger stroked her swollen nub, stimulating her further. He gasped as her walls clenched, rubbing even tighter against his penis.

"How close?" he panted.

"Not far... a little more... Fuck, Babe! Yes, harder!" she called in reply.

"Cum with me? Please, Babe? Shit, I'm so, so close..." his words died from his lips as he shifted and began to pound hard into her vagina, the warm, creamy tightness driving him dangerously close to his orgasm.

"Just another minute... almost...yes, that's good, fuck me hard! Fuck that pussy, _fuck my pussy_!" she pleaded, feeling his pubic bone hit her clitoris perfectly, the head of his cock rasping against her g-spot in every inward stroke.

He closed his eyes, incredibly turned on by her filthy talk, burying his forehead into her sweaty neck, hoping he could hold on long enough for her sake.

Seconds later he was rewarded.

"Shit, yes!" she screamed, feeling the first waves of orgasm wash through her vagina. "Shit!" she called out again, shuddering in pleasure, savoring the intense rhythmic spasms flooding her feminine channel.

Her climax triggered his own. "Oh, _fuck_ _yes_!" he yelled, as contractions of her wet channel around his thrusting member caused him to finally give in to the demands of his body and allow his penis to spill it's creamy seed into her warmth.

She rubbed her palms down his muscled shoulder blades as she caught her breath.

He kissed her sweaty forehead as he gave a few deep and slow thrusts to maintain the feeling.

After a few moments, he lifted his hips and gently slid his softened penis from her body.

She closed her thighs, scooted the pillow out from underneath her and collapsed on his chest.

...

They both fell into a satiated sleep, only to be woken by the fire alarm minutes later, as the smell of burnt casserole flooded their apartment.


End file.
